


Neck

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Levi likes to mark Eren, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have some alone time, so Levi tries to leave marks on Eren's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I like neck biting, kissing, licking, everything???
> 
> So why not make it into a short fic?

"Oh fuck," Eren moaned. He clenched Levi's shirt in between his hands even tighter, not even caring that he was wrinkling the delicate fabric.

He moaned again when Levi dragged his teeth down his neck, then brushed his lips across his shoulder. A tingling sensation ran down the entirety of Eren's body, making him shudder and arch up into Levi. 

Levi moved down some, biting Eren's collarbone and sucking the skin into his lips. He sucked gently at it, flicking his tongue across the skin in his mouth before he popped it out of his mouth. He created a line of hickies across the collarbone, adjusting Eren's shirt so she could do the same to the other. He loved making Eren wither under him from just sucking and playing with his neck and collarbones. 

Eren's breathing was rapid now even though Levi was still continuing with the same slow and gently licks and bites he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes. Eren wasn't sure what he looked like, but he had no doubt he was covered in purple love bites.

And he was, but he was also so much more. He looked absolutely debauched from Levi's gentle ministrations. He hair was plastered to his forehead and whatever wasn't was fanned out below him on the pillow. His shirt was hanging off one shoulder and exposed the purple hickies, and the fading red lines from where Levi dragged his teeth, and his skin glistened from when Levi licked at his delicate skin. 

Levi had a love-hate relationship with Eren's regeneration abilities. He loved them because he could mark Eren all he wanted and come morning they would all be gone, no one would know what they were up to all night. But he hated it, because he couldn't mark him, there was no way to display to everyone that Eren was taken, that he was Levi's. Levi didn't want to be, but he was possessive, he didn't want anyone getting close to his Eren, but he also couldn't go right out and tell them all. Which is why he sometimes woke up early and gave Eren a big mark, just so that he could ensure at least a few of his friend would see it. 

Nonetheless, Levi enjoyed being able to make patterns into Eren's skin. He once scratched "Levi's" into his back while he slept, it wasn't deep, just enough for droplets of blood to appear every so centimeters, and of course it faded away by the time Eren woke up, but Levi had seen it, took a dozen mental photos and stored it in his brain. 

He continued now, marking his subordinate and making him moan, Levi felt Eren's leg wrap around him, almost as if holding him in place. It was humorous really, for Eren to think he could hold Levi there, if Levi wanted to he could leave right now, no matter how strong Eren was, Levi was stronger, both physically and mentally. But that wasn't to say Levi would, no, he wouldn't. He couldn't leave the boy like this, moaning and wanting, Levi couldn't risk someone else hearing him and trying to take what Levi had already claimed to be his. 

Eren cursed again and arched his back just the slightest when Levi sucked his earlobe into his mouth and his teeth bit into the soft flesh. 

Levi smirked at the reaction, exactly what he wanted, for Eren to come undone. He flicked the lobe one last time before kissing along Eren's jaw until he made it to his lips. Eren tried to move in to kiss him but Levi held his face, preventing him from moving any closer.

"Eren," he breathed, his lips ghosting over Eren's.

"Ca-captain," Eren whined.

"Say my name, Eren," Levi commanded.

"Levi," Eren moaned out his name, over and over again as though the mantra would make Levi continued. Levi just listened to his name being spilled from such delicate lips, the voice behind his name so rasp and needy.

He rewarded Eren with a kiss before continuing to mark the skin.

Levi had been theorizing that maybe if he sucked hard enough, long enough over a particular spot maybe he could make the marks last just slightly longer. Maybe now was the perfect time to test his theory.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment?


End file.
